


True Love

by Pippalinbabychild



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippalinbabychild/pseuds/Pippalinbabychild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if it's not very good this is the first one I ever wrote</p>
    </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not very good this is the first one I ever wrote

Philip was always a child who couldn't keep still. His mother knew that he was different from all his brothers and sisters. He was just like Alexander. Soon after he turned 16 Eliza noticed he was writing more and more. "Oh no, he is turning into Alexander." She thought. 

On night she went into his room and took one of the poems. She read it and she knew that he was nothing like his father. He was in love. She knew what that felt like. 

She woke him up, asked him who Theodosia was. He looked surprised then hung his head. "She is a girl I meet at one of dads many balls. She is the most beautiful women I have ever seen." Philip went on and on about how wonderful she was. 

After he was done he looked at his mother. She was crying. She took him in a hug and said "She sounds wonderful. I want you to send all these poems. Every single one." Philip hugged his mother tighter and told her she needs to get some sleep. She nodded and went to bed. Philip tried but couldn't sleep. 

The next morning he woke up early, gathered all of this poems and took them to her house. On his way he heard a Mr. George Ecker talking about the banks. He started walking faster, his heart racing from anger. Then he remembered what he was out here for. 

His heart ached for Theodosia, and he knew that her heart felt the same. When he got to her house, something unexpected happened. Her father was home. He walked farther from the house and waited for her father to leave.  
As soon as he was far even from the house he quickly walked to her house. Her mother knew that they were in love and promised to give the poems to Theodosia. 

He walked back home and Mr. Ecker was still there this time talking about his father. He ran home and promised himself that he would pay for what he said. 

Later that day he went to confront him. It ended in a duel challenge. He went home and wrote to his loved ones. He wrote one to his mother, he wrote one to his father, and he wrote one to each of his siblings. When all of those where done he wrote one to his love, Theodosia. 

He wrote her one last poem and explained that they will never see each other again. He put them on his desk promising himself that he would come back. For his mother and for Theodosia. 

The duel ended and Philip was shot. With his dying breaths he told his mother about the letters and told her to give Theodosia hers. He tried to count the number if letters that he had written, 10. But before he could finish he took his final breath.

 His mother did what he asked but not before reading hers. She cried for weeks. She missed her child, but she knew there was someone who missed him more. She took Philips letter to Theodosia. 

She gave it to her and hugged her and cried in her arms. She let go and left to be with Alexander. Theodosia went to her room to read what the letter was about. It was the last letter that she will get from him. Inside it said: 

My dear Theodoisa, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. You were and still are the most beautiful girl I have meet. And if you are reading this letter it means that I can never see your beautiful face again. Theodoisa, I will miss you most of all. I love you always and forever. Your forever, Philip

She wasn't sure at what part she had started crying but she knew in her heart that Philip was hers and hers only. She traced his signature one last time and put the letter away. 

She knew that someday she would be able to see his face again, but for now she couldn't bear the pain from seeing his letter. She thought of burning the letters but couldn't bring herself to burn them. 

She lived a happy life but deep down she was always thinking about Philip, her first love. On day she was on a ship and couldn't shake the feeling that she would see Philip again, soon. Thats when the storm hit. 

Theodosia hit her head when she was thrown overbored. She drowned and she finally saw her first love again. She cried when she saw his face. She ran to him and hugged him. They stood there and cried. They were finally together.


End file.
